Suspecting Cheating
by briadenn
Summary: Brittany suspects that Alvin is cheating on her after seeing something she doesn't like. Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better summary. R&R! "K " to be safe. Nothing bad enough for a "T", but still.


Walking on the wet sidewalk, Brittany Miller wanted to drop to the ground and cry. Her long, golden-brown hair was up in a ponytail and her ice-blue eyes were cold and dark. All she could do was force her perfectly tanned legs to move and open her front door with numb fingers. "I-I'm home," she mumbled, feeling relieved. Brittany walked into her room and sat on her bed, wanting this all to be a nightmare.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked, quietly moving her way over to her oldest sister. "You seem…anxious about something." Her short blond hair was cut to her shoulders and her warm brown eyes were sleepy-looking. She was only wearing her soccer shorts and a plain t-shirt.

All Brittany said was, "Alvin." Her eyes blankly stared forward in a ghostly way, and her lips trembled, as if she were trying to say something else. It was unusual for her to get upset over Alvin, so he must've done something bad.

Eleanor sighed. "Tell me what happened, Britt."

"I—I can't," stuttered Brittany, looking away. She stared out the window, eyeing the rain carefully. Most of the droplets fell on the window with a quiet _tap_. "It's not my secret to tell. I can't say it."

The youngest chipette grabbed Brittany's shoulders. "Yes, you can. You barely get upset over Alvin, Britt. Just tell me. Is he cutting himself, or starving himself?"

"N-no," said Brittany quietly. "He…he…"

"He what?" asked Eleanor, gesturing for Brittany to continue. "He…?"

Brittany gulped. "It all happened this morning. I got up—as usual—and made some coffee. Alvin slept over because, well, he's my boyfriend and boyfriends do that. He asked me for some coffee and I gave him some. He didn't even drink it. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang, and he answered it with one of those, 'Hey there, Alvin Seville here, how may I be of service?' type things. I heard a faint female voice on the other line, and he looked all weird. It was like…if we were in a cartoon, he would've had hearts in his eyes."

Eleanor frowned. "Go on."

"And then, he raced out the door so fast I barely heard his chair move. I followed him. Not to be sneaky, but to see why he was in such a hurry." She sniffled. "He was driving pretty fast; almost above the speed limit. I had to go a bit over the limit to catch up, since I drive slowly. A police car went by, and I slowed down. Way to make me lose sight of him, police dude. Eventually, I caught up and saw him go into an apartment building. I couldn't go inside—there was a scary lady, what was I _supposed _to do?—so I went to the back and climbed up the back stairs. They didn't go inside, but they were supposed to be escape stairs, in case of a fire."

"What else?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany went on. "After that, getting to the fifth floor, I saw him go in a girl's room. Or house, or whatever. She was pretty—dark hair and green eyes, I think. Definitely Alvin's type, basing off of the looks. The girl said to sit down on the couch with her, so he did. All of a sudden, they started making out. She was only wearing a button-up shirt and short shorts, so I guess that turned him on. He took off her clothes and she took off his. At this point, I was crying. They eventually…eventually…" She couldn't finish.

"Eventually did what I think they did?" Eleanor suggested, forming a hole with her index finger and thumb with her left hand, and then sliding her index finger on her right hand in and out of the hole, indicating 'making love'.

Brittany sighed. "He left after about forty minutes, but not after he…he…" She started crying some more. "He proposed."

"He _what_?" Eleanor shrieked. "Alvin would never propose to anyone, not at only eighteen. This must be a joke. Maybe it was a friendship ring?" Eleanor didn't want to make Brittany more upset, so she tried to suggest things that could never happen.

The oldest sister shook her head, loose golden-brown strands of hair falling in her face. "Do you give friendship rings to a person after you've done it with them, Ellie?"

"M-maybe Alvin does."

"I doubt it. I mean, he's more romantic than friendly. He doesn't have friends, just fans and girlfriends. He _used _to have friends until fame took over his body like…I don't know." Brittany lay back on her bed, wondering about what she saw. Her cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi, Alvin." She sighed. "You ran off because you needed to get me roses? Yeah, right. I saw you and the dark-haired girl. You proposed, too. Yes, you did. I saw you! Don't say that!"

"Ask him if he enjoyed it," Eleanor said excitedly.

Brittany shushed Eleanor. "WHAT?" she screamed. She hung up. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stumbled out, "That girl was Jeanette." It was hard for Brittany to cope with the fact that her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now) and sister were together, behind her back.

"Jeannie? I can't believe it!" Eleanor almost yelled.

Just after Eleanor said that, Jeanette came in the door wearing that same button-up shirt, a skirt that easily revealed short shorts underneath, and messy hair. "H-hi guys, I was j-just studying in t-the—"

Brittany stopped her. "If you say 'studying in the library' I will murder you. Oh wait, I'm going to do that already because my boyfriend _proposed _to you!" She wiped away her tears.

"Look. I didn't know it was Alvin." Jeanette sighed.

"Yeah, you did. I saw you go, 'Come on in, Alvin!' and then, 'Ooh, Alvin, faster!' Wait…since when did you start lying?" Brittany snapped.

Jeanette shrugged. "Uh, well…"

Brittany gulped. She was about to ask something she knew she'd regret, but she was dying to know the truth. She flipped her hair back and blinked slowly, gathering her words together, not trying to make it sound desperate. "Jeanette, did you say yes?" mumbled Brittany, blushing.

Suddenly, Jeanette was grinning. "I said this exactly…YES!"

"NO!" Brittany and Eleanor replied, shaking their heads in disbelief. "How could you?" Brittany asked while Eleanor said, "Alvin is Brittany's boyfriend!"

"So? He likes me." Jeanette shrugged again. Her long dark hair was swooped up into a bun, and her green eyes were as piercing as a cat's. "Why do you care anyways, Britt? I thought you liked Simon."

Brittany raised a light brown eyebrow. "No, I was dating Alvin ever since we were thirteen. What have you been drinking lately?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just go, Brittany." Jeanette turned to Eleanor and said, "She's gone. Good. Get the supplies."

* * *

Brittany left in a hurry, running to the only place she felt safe at—the park. After a couple hours of talking to her friend Kat, she went home. It was pitch black. "Hello?"

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" everyone cheered. "We wanted to thank you for being a great role model, sister, and friend!" Jeanette said.

"Let's not forget girlfriend!" Alvin added, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Oh, guys, this is amazing." Brittany hugged everyone and talked for hours.

* * *

**Well, what a random story! I was bored and came up with this. Everyone's planning a party for Brittany, so they make her think that Alvin is with Jeanette. Cute, isn't it? Review, please!**


End file.
